<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Slip of a Mask by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067274">The Slip of a Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr is So Done, Alexander Hamilton Has Anxiety, Alexander Hamilton has Nightmares, Alexander Hamilton has Trust Issues, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington &amp; Martha Washington's Adopted Son, Asexual James Madison, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Caring George Washington, F/F, F/M, Female Alexander Hamilton, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, George Washington is a Dad, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens Lives, M/M, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Marquis de Lafayette is a Good Friend, Mom Friend Angelica Schuyler, Multi, Pansexual Peggy Schuyler, Past Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Peggy Schuyler is a Good Friend, Supportive Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson Loves Alexander Hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandria Hamilton has been living in New York City as Alexander Hamilton for 13 years now. The only people who knew she wasn't really a man were the Schuyler sisters and her adoptive parents. When she gets to be Secretary of the Treasury and meets her very attractive colleague,  Thomas Jefferson, who starts to constantly flirt with her, will she still be able to keep up the act? Will she be able to keep up with everything going on in her life, all while also taking care of her son, Philip? </p><p>Read to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr &amp; Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton &amp; Angelica Schuyler &amp; Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler &amp; Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton &amp; George Washington, Alexander Hamilton &amp; George Washington &amp; Martha Washington, Alexander Hamilton &amp; John Laurens &amp; Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette &amp; Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton &amp; Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson &amp; James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Treasury or State</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex gets asked to be Secretary of the Treasury.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex tiredly rubs her eyes, yawning loudly. The woman quickly knocks on the door of the Schuyler sisters' house and smiles when her son throws it open enthusiastically. She quickly kneels down to his eye-level and lets him jump into her arms. </p><p>"Mommy!", the seven-year old squeals excitedly, making her chuckle softly. She pulls away and kisses him on the nose, making him giggle. </p><p>The door opens more and Alexandria grins at the sight of one panting Maria Lewis. "Sorry, he just started sprinting to the door the second he heard your knock. Young man, what if it would'nt have been your mother? Something might have happened to you!"</p><p>Philip turned around to look at her, looking sheepish. "But it didn't." </p><p>Alex laughed while Maria just shook her head, turning around to walk back into the house. She gathers her smirking son up into her arms and carries him inside, closing the door behind him. Inside, she carefully sets him down and tells him to go into the kitchen, watching him run off with a fond look in her eyes. As she starts taking of her coat, Angelica walks past her, grinning at her. </p><p>"I'd hurry up if I were you, your parents will be arriving in five minutes." Alex curses quietly and kicks off her shoes, before running up the stairs to take of her binder and put on more comfortable clothes, in this case, a royal blue dress. She lets her hair down, brushes through it hurriedly and rushes back downstairs just in time for another knock to be heard at the door.</p><p>She opens the door to see her adoptive parents, George and Martha Washington standing in front of her. Martha smiles warmly and hugs her, warmly kissing the smaller woman on the head. When they pull apart, George hugs her too, clapping her on the back. "How are you today, Alex?"</p><p>Alexandria grins and steps aside to let them inside. "I'm good. Burr was a bit exhausting today, but I'm used to it by now."</p><p>George snorts. "Are you sure that Burr's the exhausting one-" </p><p>Martha slaps him on the arm lightly, shaking her head dissaprovingly while Alex just glares at him with a slight grin. They head into the kitchen and sit down at the table, greeting everyone happily. Philip stands up from his seat at the table to go sit on his mother's lap, making the table chuckle. </p><p>"So, how's work, dad?", Alex asks, placing her chin on top of Philips head. Peggy and Maria roll their eyes at her asking about work. George clears his throat.</p><p>"There's actually..."</p><p>Alex frowns. "Is something wrong? Who do I have to fight?!"</p><p>George laughs loudly, making her calm down. Nothing too serious then. "I was asked to be the first president."</p><p>Alex gapes,  as does the rest of the table. When she finally finds her voice again, she squeals loudly. </p><p>"Dad, that's amazing! You deserve it! I'm so proud of you!" She was about to stand up and go hug him, when she saw the nervous look on his face. "Uh oh. What is it?"</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't do it alone, so I was wondering if you'd be my right hand ma- err woman." George winces.</p><p>Alexandria looks down, thinking it over, when George starts speaking again. "I know it's a lot to ask to leave behind the world you know-"</p><p>"Treasury or State?", she asks, looking him in the eyes fiercely. He raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"Treasury." The whole table turns to look at the stone-faced woman, holding their breath.</p><p>Finally, she grinned. "Let's go."</p><p>While the whole table started cheering, Eliza simply sighed, closing her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>'Isn't this enough?'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like it! Let me know in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas arrives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexandria sighs as she closes the door behind her. She's supposed to meet her colleague Thomas Jefferson at the white house in an hour and saying she isn't happy about it would be an understatement. She hasn't slept in days and they ran out of coffee, so she is basically gonna die. She already looks like death anyway so...</p><p>Upon arriving at the white house, she notices Philip Schuyler standing behind her father. She greets him as he stands next to her father, him smiling back at her. George leans down to whisper into her ear.</p><p>"You look like death itself." Alex barely holds back a snort. </p><p>"Thanks, I noticed." Now George turned more serious.</p><p>"Is the new binder okay?" Alex nods quickly and they both stand up straight when a carriage pulls up. The door opens and out steps James Madison, a man Alex already knows, because they wrote the Federalist Papers together. </p><p>Soon after that, Alex has to blink, because <em>who wears such a horrendous color?!</em></p><p>Apparently, Thomas Jefferson does. It suits him, Alex has to admit. He strikes her as a vibrant man. </p><p>She watches as he walks towards them with as much confidence as she has when she's in the middle of an argument. It's mesmerizing.</p><p>"Mr. Jefferson." George greets him with a slight smile and a quick handshake. "Welcome home."</p><p>Thomas turns to her, raising an eyebrow at her. She glares at him and takes his hand, eyes shining with confidence.</p><p>"Mr. Jefferson! Alexander Hamilton."</p><p>Alex stood proudly, watching as he rakes his eyes over her body. What she doesn't expect, however, is that he suddenly bends down and kisses her hand, watching with a smirk as she gapes, eyes not once straying from her face. She sees her father moving in the corner of her eye and let's out a nervous chuckle, pulling her hand away.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, <em>Mister</em> Hamilton."</p><p>Her eyes widen and the other people around her gasp at the accusation. She's quick to stare him down and fight back.</p><p>"That's quite the rumor you're trying to start, Jefferson." Thomas almost seems to back down at the fire in her eyes, but quickly collects himself and smirks at her.</p><p>"You sure look like a petite woman, Hamilton." Alex is about to get in his face and fight back when George breaks them up and pulls them apart. </p><p>"That's enough of this foolishness, gentlemen. Now, shall we enter and begin?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tired of Pretending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex, tired after work that day, goes to a bar with the Revolutionary Set.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'How can a man be this annoying?'</p><p>Alexandria groans as she leans back in her chair while watching Jefferson talk to Philip Schuyler. The two have been going at it for an hour and, while Alex probably would've been debating with them wasn't she this tired, she could tell listening to them go on was getting exhausting for everybody present. She catches her dad looking at her and sends him an exasperated look, making him sigh and stand up. </p><p>"Thank you, Secretary Jefferson and Senator Schuyler. I believe that is all for today. Enjoy the rest of your day." Everyone present quickly stood up and rushes out the room, Alex following soon after. She manages to catch Jefferson looking at her in the corner of her eye as she rushes out. She ignores it. She just really wanted to go home and change into some comfortable clothes.</p><p>When she arrives outside, she sees her friends John, Laf and Herc waiting for her, making her smile widely and rush towards them. She drops her bag when she gets to them and laughs brightly when they hug her tightly. </p><p>"Alexander, my man, good to see you!", John exclaims and Alex pulls away to grin at him. </p><p>"How was South Carolina? Was your stay nice?" The three nod and she smiles in satisfaction. They had all been worried for John before the three left, asking him if he'd be alright with being this near his father. "I'm glad."</p><p>Laf looks behind her and gapes. Alex raises an eyebrow. "Laf?"</p><p>"Thomas!" She whips around quickly and sees Jefferson standing 5 feet behind her, smirking at her. Laf hugs the man happily and turns to Alex when they break apart. "Do you know each other?"</p><p>Alex nods, hiding a scowl at the wink Jefferson sends her at that. "He's a fellow cabinet member."</p><p>Herc finally speaks up. "Right, you're Secretary of the Treasury now! That calls for celebration, don't you guys think?"</p><p>Laf and John nod excitedly, grabbing her by one arm each. She shakes her head, laughing lightly. She sobers up to look at Jefferson. "You've also only recently been turned Secretary of State, would you like to join us?"</p><p>Thomas looks taken aback at that, but collects himself with a smile, shaking his head politely. "I'm afraid I have to finish unpacking first. Enjoy your evening, gentlemen."</p><p>With that he's gone and while the RevSet shares a look of confusing, Alex happily pulls them towards the town. "Well, he's missing out. Come on now!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it, please give me some feedback in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>